Treachery
by Aquacero
Summary: Growing unrest turns into an all out revolution as the tension finally reaches it's peak. Unfamiliar characters are original creations of the grandchase forum. Set 200 years after the Vandenreich invasion.
1. Prologue

In this time of crises, one simple order was given to the captains of the Thirteen Court Gaurd Squads. Bitter and resentful shinigami turned coat against the court. These traitors finally accrued enough support to initiate an all out coup. As the revolution turned, and Soul Society ravaged by chaos, a single order echoed throughout the captain's meeting chamber:

"Under no circumstances is the Captain-Commander to be awaken! Move out!"

"Captain Kuru, the enemy has finally been mobilized," Nagashiro Rei reports, a subtle grin betraying her apathetic tone. Kuru arches an eyebrow, her eager stature distracting him from the slaughter below.

"And?" he yawns, scratching his tangled hair lazily, "What is their response?"

Nagashiro huffs, beaming widely, "The Captain-Commander's beauty nap is their only concern."

Kuru sighs, returning his observations to the clamour. She knew the news would irritate him, thus the self-satisfied smirk hidden beneath her grey fedora.

"This is why the court is weak. Corruption is the rust that disentegrates the blade."

Kuru and Nagashiro both were surprised to see fellow insurrector Kawa Kaicho approaching, wire sheild and blade at the ready, her brown eyes set with determination.

"Then what say we reforge this blade into something formidable?" Nagashiro offers in a sultry, almost sadistic tone, with a slight nod.

"Squad 12 research and surveillance systems have been neutralized. Awaiting further orders, Commander."

It came without pause and with all certainty: "Slay everyone. I will cut the head."

"You heard the order! Wreak havoc!" speaking to the tip of her sword, Kawa relays the call to all their allies. As suddenly as she came, she was gone.

Nagashiro contemplated the space Kawa was just occupying, then regarded her captain's reverent silence. Screams and battle cries echoed around them, resounding explosions near and far. Her demeanor never gave way to her growing lust. As silent and insipidly languid Nagashiro's captain could be, she knew his head would be filled with a torrent of indignant and maleficent thoughts. Only a natural response for the idealogical compassionate.

"Wonder why Kawa-chan decided to join Squad 12? She would have made the perfect first seat for our Assassin Squad."

"Rei..." Kuru slurs slowly, emitting his lethal aura in irritation.

"Okay okay. I'm going." Nagashiro chuckles disappearing into the battle field.


	2. Chapter 1

All the other captains already departed, leaving only Shunsui and Lieutenant Matsumoto. The rythymic tapping of Shunsui's geta resounded in the large, hollow chamber as he prepared to leave.

"Hm?" he stops, inquisitively inspecting the lieutenant, "Rangiku-san. Are you heading out as well?" his voice is gruff, yet playfully relaxed.

"Is there a problem?" Matsumoto demands.

"No, no. Not at all. But wouldn't it be best for you to stay here and guard the commander?" Shunsui offers casually. Matsumoto secures her zanpakuto to her waist, satisfied.

"By the time the battle gets here, he'll have already awaken," she says, lips pressed in a hard line, eyes narrowed in seriousness. Nothing more than empty silence as Matsumoto passed Shunsui at the door. She stops, a thought crossing her mind, and turns to him, her voluminous body framed in evening rays.

"Besides, when it comes to punishment, he's always harsher on me," she laughs in admitted nervousness.

Shunsui huffs, "Well that explains your uncharacteristic hardwork," before Matsumoto had a chance to protest, Shunsui set out with a flourish, laughing rather obnoxiously all the way out of ear-shot.

"Old man..." she grumbles, fuming.

8

With ease and a bored expression, Roman picks his adversary up by the face, and tosses the screaming shinigami effortlessly into a wall, destroying it.

"Weak," he mutters, blocking an attack from behind. He sends his foe flying with the flick of the wrist. This is the scrat he was supposed to defend? None of them, not a single one was worthy of his shield. No - only one person proved his merit. Roman looked to his lieutenant. Even her blade seemed dissastisfied.

"All these no-seats!" she exclaimed, flexing and twisting her body with ease about her opponents. She delivered a bone-shattering kick to the face of some nameless shinigami, sending him spinning mercilessly into a crowd of his peers, simultaneously cutting down another with an agile verticle slice.

"Oberon!"

"Yes, Captain!"

"Patience. Can't you feel it? The storm is coming," he warns darkly, bisecting an opponent with one stroke, his blood harmonizing with the hundreds of other victims.

Looking to the crimson sky, not a single cloud loitered there. Some how, Oberon had complete faith in him. She couldn't quite feel it, not yet. But something definitely was coming.

"The hell are you talking about? There ain't a damn cloud in the sky."

"-Madarame Ikkaku-."

"-Ikkaku?!" they greet simultaneously.

"Where is Kenpachi Zaraki? Or did you come here alone?"

Madarame narrows his eyes, smiling wildly, "Sorry. If you want a fight with the Captain, it'll have to wait. He aint participatin' in putting down you traitors."

8

"Ken-chaaaan! Why won't you go out and play?" Yachiru pouts, tugging on Kenpachi's arm.

"I ain't fightin' in that. They'll just have to deal with the rebellion without me," Kenpachi sulks, arms and legs crossed in stubborn determination, "Besides, if I fight, the Captain-Commander wakes up. It's no fun fightin' when he's all pissy."

Yachiru moans at the loss of watching her captain fight. But why were they fighting anyway? Weren't they all friends, comrades?

"Maybe it's because they want power?" she whispers softly, thinking to herself.

"Eh? What was that?"

"Why are our friends attacking us? It's just like long time ago with Aizen-san."

"Yachiru. People do crazy things for stupid reasons like 'justice' and 'righteousness'. In the end it's all just worthless fighting." The bells on his piked hair ratter sofly with slight movement as he rests his chin in his palms. "Fighting that I don't get to participate in..."

He scoffs in mild vexation.

8

"Aiko-sama," Boesen addresses his captain, a hidden question laden in his voice. Across the battle field, he could sense defect allies engaging in combat. They had every chance to win this war, each defect captain gaining the support of all their subordinates. Almost half of Soul Society sympathized with their ideals, and they had the element of surprise. If they were going to see this through, Boesen thought, he needed to play his role.

Aiko nodded in affirmation.

"Bankai," he calmly commands, his zanpakuto envelopes in his blue-green spirit energy. With a flourish, he separates the katana in two, arcing the second blade in a crescent. As the arc is completed, the blades vanish, engulfed in spirit energy as the right sword erupts in a torrent of water. The left blade remains invisible, but if you listen closely, the whispers of a mad-man could be heard. He throws the scimitars into the air, piercing the heavens.

"Kami no Ori," his blades slowly sink into the aether, becoming one with the sky. Back plumes spiral outward from the impact zone, invading the evening sky. Within minutes, the sky roared with lively anger, sharp wins tormenting the earth as endless rain became a harroing inundation. Every so often, indignant bolts of lightning cracked and boomed.

It's unfortunte, actually. Strategically speaking, he would never use his bankai under normal circumstances, working with his captain. Too unpredictable. Leaves him weaponless. Oh well. Evasion and binding has always been his strong point anyway. This could all be exused, if not for the very nature of his bankai. Aiko can't go all out when inside the God Box.

"_Some no mai_. Tsukishiro!"

Beautiful silver light, like the winter's midnight illuminance cascaded, vectoring to the heavens. It froze, leaving a luminate pilar of ice, a testament of the moon's grace. With ease, Akio and Boesen dodged the attack as tumultous winds raged.

"_Bakudou no Roku-jyuu-ichi_. Rikujokoro!" From seemingly nowhere, six rods of hellow light converged, jamming themselves into Boesen's body, fully paralyzing the lieutenant.

"Akio-sama, I've been caught," Boesen whines. However, her attention was elsewhere.

"I'm guessing that surprise attack wasn't aimed at me at all. You wanted to make sure my lieutenant couldn't intere from the start," Akio analyzed, deadpan, "Captain Kuchiki Rukia?" her eyes narrowed. How wonderful. Of all the opponents to encounter, she'd get to take out the one she hates the most. Akio's veridian eyes were met with equally determined cerulean.

"Well, I'm here to tell you that was a wasted effort. The moment he released his bankai, he became useless." Akio scanned for any glint of hesitation - any opening to finish this quickly, but found none.

"I know all about Kami no Ori. While he cannot control the storm entirely, his body movements increases the probability of a disaster happining in his general area. I think it's in both our interests that he stands aside." A bolt of lightining crashed nearly two hundred meters away, erradicating half of squad ten's barracks. Rukia chuckled at the happenstance while Akio gave him an annoyed look, a single crimson strand framing her exacerbation.

"Anyway..._ Burn in modest magnanimity_. Kaen Fujikome" Akio draws her sword, and a dull flame encroaches, from the tip, engulfing all the way down the hilt of the sword.

"_Hadou no san-jyuu-san_. Soukatsui!" Rukia exclaims, propelling an explosion of blue flame, following up the assault with shunpo.

'Tch. Just like her to take advantage of any opening,' she thinks as the flames consuming her sword elongated and condensed. With skill and familiarity, Akio cut through the blue flames at her weapon took shape, clashing with the Kuchiki's frosted white blade, 'No matter how small.'

"That's right. You've always hated this particular weapon of mine, haven't you? Akio taunts, wind whipping around them. She was greeted by nothing more than silence.

"That's too bad - it happens to be my favorite one!" she exclaims forcing Rukia back witha heavy swing from ther burning trident, "_Hadou no Go-jyuu-yon_." she taps her trident with her left palm, sending dense purple energy down the shaft, amplifying the destructive power of the kido. Prongs poised and aimed, she states, "Haien."

Abolishing flames erases the very existence of its targets. Fearing the worst, Rukia quicky recovers from the stroke and shunpo's behind her, striking for the killing blow. The blast never came, instead the trident resounated with the kido, glowing an ominous lavender. Akio is quick to the defense, blocking the fatal strike. Rukia is quick on her feat, continuing the pressure. Verticle cuts and swift thrusts aimed at Akio's openings were succesfully dodged or block, with equal skill and rivaled grace. In assurance, Rukia attemps a horizontal strike, but her sword is captured and lodged between the prongs of her trident, charring and sizzling the blade with the mere contact.

"Looks like I've got you," triumphantly, Akio smiles.

8

"What will you do now, Captain-Commander? Your friends are dying,' he says, retrieving his blade from the throat of the fallen"


End file.
